bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bakugan-Neu Vestroia
thumb|right|400px Serien Info *Folgen Anzahl: 26 Intro 440px|left Geschichte Neues Kampfsystem Neue Kampf-System hat eine Stärke, die das Leben zu gewinnen oder verlieren. Es wird beschädigt, wenn Ihr bakugan verlieren. (z. B. niedriger als die der Gegner 150G, Leben Stärke -150 Punkte) Wenn das Leben Spurweite Null Treffer, verlieren Sie. Charaktere Schiksalsspieler *Dan Kuso: Die 15-jährige Leiter des Battle Brawlers Erträge aus der vorangegangenen Saison. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, ist er sich mit Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Pyrus Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Gewinne eine neue Form zu trennen, nachdem die Vereinbarung aus dem Kern. He isn't an evolution Drago, but the six legendary soldiers separated him from the core. Er ist nicht eine Entwicklung Drago, aber die sechs legendären Soldaten getrennt ihn aus dem Kern. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Frosch Drago informiert, dass "Sie werden nicht so mächtig wie Sie einst waren, und Sie werden nicht gleich aussehen". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. Dan ist noch mit RUNO, wie es sich in Episode 1. His bakugan trap is Scorpion which is obtained in episode 5. Seine bakugan Falle ist die Scorpion wird in Episode 5. * Shun Kazami : Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan & Marucho. Shun Kazami: Shun eine 16-jährige Zänker wieder Vestroia zusammen mit Dan & Marucho. He's still a strong, silent type and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. Er ist immer noch eine starke, stille Art und qualifizierte mit Ventus Bakugan. Shun still likes Alice,there is nothing to say that he doesn't. Shun noch gerne Alice, gibt es nichts zu sagen, dass er nicht. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram. Nach der Trennung von seiner Skyress, er ist nun eine Partnerschaft mit Ventus Ingram. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. Er ist erstmals Speichern Marucho in Folge 4 und schließt sich der Widerstand in der Episode 6 nach Dan helfen. * Marucho ' Marukura : Marucho also returns. Choji "Marucho" Marukura: Marucho auch liefert. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. Ein weiser, 13-jährige Zänker, er kämpft mit Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Er ist nun eine Partnerschaft mit Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho belauscht Drago und Dan's Gespräch zu gehen, um New Vestroia allein und so folgt sie durch das Portal. Marucho used to have his Preyas in Bakugan Season 1. Marucho verwendet, um seine Preyas in Bakugan Saison 1. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. Marucho ist nach wie vor das in der Gruppe, weiß mehr über die Bakugan, ist immer noch die Sorge um alles und jeden. *Runo: - *Julie: - *Alice: noch nicht bekannt Neue Schiksalsspieler * Ace: Ein neuer Charakter. Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. Handsome aber sarkastisch, er favorisiert die Darkus Attribut und wird in der Regel tief in Gedanken. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses the Falconfly as his Bakugan Trap. Er ist eine Partnerschaft mit Darkus Percival und nutzt die Falconfly als Bakugan Trap. He usually regrets what he says sometimes. Er bedauert, dass in der Regel, was er sagt manchmal. He is 16 in age and just like Runo and Dan, he and Mira fight a lot but he secretly loves her, and wish he could tell her how he really feels and cares about her. Er ist 16 im Alter und wie RUNO und Dan, er und Mira Kampf eine Menge, aber er heimlich liebt, und wünschen konnte er ihr sagen, wie er wirklich fühlt und kümmert sich um sie. * Mira:Ein neuer Charakter. Mira is a subterra type brawler. Mira ist ein Subterra Art Zänker. Mira is a Vester girl and leader of the Resistance. Mira ist ein Mädchen Vester und Führer des Widerstands. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. Sie ist auch Professor Clay Tochter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. Sie ist von der Brawlers, aber nicht völlig vertraut. She also has a missing brother. Sie hat auch eine fehlende Bruder. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. Sie ist eine Partnerschaft mit Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt, und möchte sie könnte ihr Bruder irgendwann fehlen, so dass er das Team, um kostenlos die Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Ace but won't admit to it. Sie hat auch einen großen Crush auf Ace aber nicht zugeben zu. * Baron: Ein neuer Charakter. He's a Vester boy and also a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. Er ist ein Junge Vester und auch ein großer Fan von Dan, Marucho, Shun und Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. Er ist freundlich und loyal zum Brawlers Baron Schlachten mit Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. Er ist eine Partnerschaft mit Haos Nemus und die Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 14. Er ist 14. At one point, Baron did have Tigerra, but lost her in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. An einer Stelle, Baron hatte Tigerra, aber verloren sie in der ersten Episode der Bakugan: Neue Vestroia. Galerie thumb|left|300px|[[Dan und Marucho]] Bakugans Spin Drago Galerie thumb|left|300px|[[Drago]] Gengner *Spectra Phantom: Ein Pyrus spieler. Sein Wächter Bakugan ist ein Pyrus Viperhelios, wer scheint wie Maskerade auszusehen. Er ist der Führer des Vexos. *Mylene Pharao: Ein Aquos spieler. Ihr Wächter Bakugan ist ein Aquos Elico. Obwohl sie gegenüber der Vexos Organisation loyal ist, vertraut sie Spektren nicht und hat ihre eigene Tagesordnung. *Volt-Kumpel: Ein Haos spieler. Sein Wächter Bakugan ist ein Haos Brontes. *Gus Grag: Ein Subterra spieler. Sein Wächter Bakugan ist eine Subterra Vulcanus. *Shadow Probe: Ein Darkus spieler. Sein Wächter Bakugan ist ein Darkus Hades, wer scheint wie Alpha Hydranoid auszusehen. *Lync Bowling: Ein Ventus spieler. Sein Wächter Bakugan ist ein Ventus Altair. Er glaubt, dass er irgendjemanden im Kampf vereiteln kann, einen langen Umhang tragend, um zu helfen, seine Kampfmanöver zu verbergen. Galerie Bakugans Galerie Items In New Vestroia wird ein neuer Shooter eingesetzt Galerie thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Externe Links en:Bakugan: New Vestroia Kategorie:Staffel